mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Subject B-16, better known as, Hannah is the one of the six confirmed British characters in the roleplay. Her original name was Sarah Davis. She is known to be a rather mysterious and confusing character, who often attempts to manipulate anybody who's around her. Alongside Newt, Rachel, Will, Kædan Doctrine and Joe, she is British, however only Joe, Rachel, Newt, Feliz and herself speak with a London accent, as well as she knows, some French and Croatian. She is known to curse in Croatian, which was her mother's native tongue. Moreover, she knows French from the prestigous WICKED academy she was sent to in London. In NewtTMR422's Maze Runner Roleplay, she is being controlled by Newtflixa. Character's Background Sarah Quentin was born on the 9th of November, 2128 in London. However, after labour her mother, Julia Davis died from complications. Her distraught father left her in the hospital, and she was taken in by her Aunt Anna, and her Uncle Matthew. Her early years were pretty uneventful until, the 16th of January 2130, when Sarah just two years old became first cousin to Michael, and Jessica Quentin. Sarah, unlike most was overjoyed with the birth of her cousins, and she was very protective of them. Life progressed normal for Sarah, and she had a very happy childhood however all that changed in October 2136, just before her eight birthday. When the sunflares struck the earth. When the London Branch of WICKED was established in 2137, herself, Michael and Jessica were all classed as immune to the flare. Along with her aunt, Anna. Despite this, they tried to carry on as normal. However, this all changed in 2138 when Sarah was just nine. Her Uncle Mathew, went past the gone, and on the evening of the 12th of February, 2138 in a violent fit of rage, her Aunt Anna was murdered by her Uncle Matthew. Due to Anna's status as an immune, WICKED had put a tracker in her arm, so after the murder took place, WICKED agents swarmed their three bedroom home. Taking Michael, Jessica, and Sarah away, and Matthew was killed. Michael, Jessica and Sarah were placed into a prestigious WICKED academy and all three of them were selected as subjects in 2139. The three of them, were taken to the WICKED Headquarters in America. Sarah was named after Hannah Critchlow. Rachel, and Joe depended on her, as she was the only other subject they knew, and trusted. In 2140, Hannah, along with Joe and Rachel were placed in Group B and were mostly separated from the Group A Gladers. WICKED started using Hannah as a scientist, as she helped WICKED design the maze, and helped develop certain useful drugs, such as the Griever Serum. Because of this, she became separated from Joe, and Rachel. Which led her, to send Sonya into the Maze B early, due to jealously. Joe, and Rachel became upset at her and because of this, their relationship as cousins fractured. In 2141, the training and examinations became intense especially for Joe, as WICKED found out his bone marrow and blood composition accurately matched the antigens of the Flare. Joe was in so much pain from the examinations and he tried to escape numerous times, starting in 2142. Hannah felt guilt for what was happening to her cousin, but she did not do anything to stop the examinations. Eventually WICKED grew tired of his attempts to escape, and controlled Hannah, in 2143, to sedate Joe. However, it failed after the sedative serum was stolen by Rachel, because of this Hannah was released from WICKED's control. During the incident, Hannah tried to choke Joe using some wire. In 2143, Hannah was sent up into Group A as punishment for failing to carry out WICKED's plans. Personality Hannah is a mysterious character, who often acts to get what she wants. She can be very manipulative, and once she knows what kind of person you are, she will try to use your weaknesses against you. Despite this, at WICKED all she wanted to do was find a cure, however her ambition often clouded her judgement. She is determined, and one of WICKED's smartest subjects. To WICKED, she is an essential part of the trials. Despite all her flaws, she genuinely cares about Joe, and Rachel and once she heard of Rachel's death, she is determined to help whoever she can, to avenge her cousin. Physical Apperance Hannah has medium length dark hair, and like her cousins. She is quite pale. At 5'8, she is of average height in the Glade. As well as, she has freckles on her arms, and legs. Hannah is a quite slim character, with little to no muscle. Her eyes are a sparkling blue, like the colour of the ocean. Additional Information Before the Glade, Hannah was used as a scientist alongside: Rachel, Aris, Thomas, and Teresa. Before the events of the roleplay. Rich, her boyfriend at the time was a runner, and died in the maze during which Minho was the keeper of the runners. This is why Hannah has a sense of mistrust surrounding Minho. Trivia Hannah's face claim is Emily Hampshire, because The 12 Monkeys is one of Newtflixa's favourite shows. Hannah was named Hannah, because Thirteen Reasons Why, is one of Newtflixa's favourite shows. Hannah's real name, Sarah is based off of Newtflixa's Gen 3 OC, Sarah. Both Hannah, and Sarah share Emily Hampshire as a face claim as well. Before the sunflares struck, Hannah went to karate, and her coach said she had potential to become a black belt. Quotes "I'm crazy, you're crazy, we're all crazy." Hannah to Newt, whilst she is in the Slammer. "Don't mention his name, you little shit." Hannah to Joe, on the night of Truth or Dare. "Subject B-16, coming back to HQ."Hannah to WICKED, during her escape. "You don't know me, like WICKED knows me." Hannah to the Gladers, before attempting to kill Joe. "WICKED is good." "I don't care, about how many have to die. I will find a cure." Hannah to herself, during The Death Cure. "I'm very proud of my ability to get what I want." Hannah to Newt, whilst she is in the Slammer. "He deserved it." Hannah to Newt, on the night of Truth or Dare. "See you in Phase Two." Hannah to Joe, during her escape. "I'm sorry Joey, but it's always been a part of the plan. The Glitch must be eliminated." Hannah to Joe, whilst she attempts to kill him. References Category:Female Characters Category:Generation 3 OCs Category:Generation 4 OCs